


Release

by Cool_Mia



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: Bisexuality, Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, One Shot, Phone Sex, Prison Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Unwanted Feelings, a bit soft, prison wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cool_Mia/pseuds/Cool_Mia
Summary: An AU where Zulema is released in the final episode of season 2 but before leaving she wanted to say goodbye to Macarena and uh....well....things may have escalated between them.
Relationships: Macarena Ferreiro/Zulema Zahir, Zurena - Relationship
Comments: 19
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!! This is my very first fanfic so if its garbage this is my excuse lol. This story was inspired by a photoshopped picture I saw on twitter one day of Zulema and Maca kissing in the laundry room when she was about to be released. Nonetheless, I hope you guys enjoy this fic of mines :)

Zulema makes her way into a private room where inmates who are being released change their clothes in. Zulema has been looking forward to this day, the day that she’ll finally be leaving Cruz Del Sur. However, something she didn’t anticipate was being able to walk out through the front gates. She always thought she’d leave the place through one of her successful escape attempts or something, but due to her gathering information on the girl’s whereabouts she managed to succeed in negotiating with the police.

Her freedom in exchange for the girl’s location. She could almost smell the freedom that’s awaiting her on the outside and a part of her cannot believe that this is really happening, that in a few minutes she’ll finally be out of this shithole once and for all.

She spent many years of her life here because of the asshole that took her baby away from her, she couldn’t go on with her life knowing that he was still alive somewhere after causing her so much pain. She wonders if she’ll ever see her daughter Fatima again once she’s out, or if her daughter would even want to see her. She misses her everyday and wishes that she could spend time with her, see how she’s been doing and how life’s been treating her. Zulema shakes her head as she gets rid of these thoughts. She knows that it’s best to stay away from her daughter & to not go searching for her because possibly seeing her again would only make things worse. At least thats what she tells herself.

As she finished putting on her boots she started to think about the fish she ordered at the restaurant she made a reservation at and how she cannot wait to have a taste of some good quality food again. She hasn’t had any in years due to the shitty food they give out in prison.

After she got changed into her new clothes she was told to return her yellow uniform to the laundry room. On her way there she couldn’t help the little smile that appeared on her face. She was just really excited right now. When she got there she didn’t expect to see Maca though. Before leaving she actually wanted to say goodbye to _la rubia_ & now she had the chance to do so. She’s proud of how much maca has changed in such little time partially because of her. She turned into a real hija de puta and It made her grow lots of respect and admiration for her and in a way some type of deep care for the blonde women, but she’d never admit that to her.

She made her way towards Bambi first to give her her yellow uniform that she luckily won’t have to wear ever again. Well... that’s if she stays out of trouble when released. She then approaches Maca next.

-Zulema: “I almost left without saying goodbye, how unkind of me.” she says sarcastically.

-Maca: “yeah I noticed. You’re going, I’m staying. I never imagined this is how it would turn out, but hey.” She says with a calm and also sadish tone.

-Zulema: “we both did all we could to get out of here. You betting on the guard, and me with the kidnapped girl. Maybe if you were a little less stupid than you’re now you’d be leaving too, _que pena.”_ She says the last part with fake sincerity.

Maca takes a deep breath in order to calm her nerves down and to prevent launching herself at the other woman.

-Maca: “things went badly for me, just like you said they would. I need to accept it, there’s no other way”. She says with the same tone as before.

-Maca: “Zulema, a hug?” She adds.

-Zulema: “and a punch?” She says as they both look away & start laughing a little.

-Zulema: “with the dumb blonde look & the old man by your side,” Maca chuckles at this before Zulema continues. “I almost liked you” she said.

They glance at each other for a sec before Zulema pulls her into a hug. Maca didn’t expect her to actually agree to a hug and as she hugged her back she suddenly forgot all about her plan to gather the girl’s location from Zulema. She planned on injecting her with air to get her to tell her the girl’s location in order to leave prison herself instead. However, being in Zulema’s embrace & having her in her own arms made her feel oddly.....safe. She didn’t fear that the women would hurt her or anything which is something she normally would have feared and the word safe combined with Zulema doesn’t go together.

The women is obviously very dangerous and can be manipulative, but right now in this exact moment feeling Zulema softly rubbing her back with a sigh escaping her lips as they still embraced, made her think that maybe she isn’t such a cold hearted bitch like she makes everyone believe she is. Maybe Zulema Zahir has a soft side buried deep down inside her but makes sure nobody has the privilege of ever seeing it due to her constantly having her walls up.

Macarena is suddenly pulled out of her thoughts when she notices Bambi appearing in front of her with an iron in her hand ready to hit Zulema across the head with it like they planned to do. Maca signals for Bambi to leave the room by using her eyes & directing them towards the exit while lifting her eyebrows once in order to not raise any suspicion. Bambi then looks at her confused but gets the message nonetheless & leaves without being detected by zulema.

Maca doesn’t really know why she just completely disregarded her plan to inject the women with air in order to keep her locked up since it should’ve been her walking out of here. She went out of her way to let her opponent in the boxing tournament cut her open so that she’d be able to go to the infirmary and steal the needle while also having to deal with Sandoval’s pervy and annoying ass. She just couldn’t bring herself to do it though, to inject her with air & take away the one thing that matters to her the most. Not after the woman in her arms was just vulnerable towards her, at least in her own way, which is rare and even went out of her way to give her a genuine hug as well with no ulterior motives.

Neither one of them wanted this moment to end. They’ve never been this intimate towards each other before. Both of them feel something for one another but neither one of them wants to accept it. Neither one of them even wants to acknowledge it. But the sexual tension between them has always been there. Zulema doesn’t just invade anyone’s personal space the way she does with Maca, she also doesn’t randomly start grabbing people’s throats the way she does with Maca. And apart of Macarena has always felt a bit turned on whenever moments like those would occur between them and she hated herself for it.

Macarena was the first to pull away from the hug. They stare at one another for a few seconds before Macarena decides to say something that’s been on her mind.

Maca: “gracias Zulema, for teaching me how to survive in here, I’m really grateful. If it weren’t for you i don’t know if I would have made it this far in here.” She says with sincerity. Zulema’s a little taken aback by those words. It’s unusual for her to be thanked for something let alone it being from Macarena.

Zulema: “Well, glad to have been of service rubia,” she says with a smirk, “but you’re giving me a little too much credit. You’ve always been a _hija de puta_ , the Macarena you are now has always been hidden somewhere inside you. You just needed to be in a specific environment in order to discover it, but it doesn’t surprise me that you didn’t know that since you can be quite _un tonta_ sometimes.” She says as she pokes her forehead, not too hard though.

Macarena rolled her eyes and smiled at those words. She didn’t find the last part offensive since she knows that was just Zulema’s way of being sincere. Ending her comment off with an insult.

They looked into each other’s eyes for a bit until Macarena eyes suddenly flickered down to Zulema’s lips then back up to her eyes. This didn’t go unnoticed by Zulema and suddenly the sexual tension between them that’s always been there had finally risen to the surface. Green eyes suddenly became intense as they stared into light hazel ones and their faces started to get closer and closer together and they couldn’t control it. It was as if a magnet was forcing the close proximity between them right now. As they were getting closer each of them kept looking down at the others lips and then at their eyes again. Next thing they know their lips collide against one another in a gentle kiss.

All of a sudden the kiss turns into a passionate and hungry one as one of Maca’s hand’s slip into Zulema’s hair while the other cups her cheek. Zulema’s hands then comes to rest on each side of Maca’s hips. All the feelings other than hatred that they’ve suppressed for one another came out at this moment. They continued kissing while their hands explored each other’s body’s until they ran out of breath and had to part their lips. They looked into each other’s eyes while breathing heavily until Zulema stepped back to disentangle herself from Maca.

_This wasn’t supposed to happen. At all. What the hell am I doing?_

Zulema thinks to herself. She can’t allow herself to become attached to Maca especially not when she’s about to be released. They’ve both been fighting the attraction they hold for each other for a while now and Zulema would be lying if she said she isn’t attracted to Macarena even if it’s just a little bit. Despite how annoying and whiny the blonde can be, and everything they’ve done to each other, Zulema couldn’t help herself from developing these feelings for her.

Love isn’t for her. She hasn’t had much luck with it considering what happened between her and Hanbal. She doesn’t know how to love someone, how to be affectionate, or show vulnerability. For her love makes you weak and she doesn’t know how to handle these types of feelings she has for the rubia that’s standing in front of her and this bothers her.

Maca can see it in her eyes that she’s having an inner battle within herself deciding whether or not she wants to stay or run away from this.

Maca: “Nononono I know that look in your eyes Zulema. I know you want this just as much as I do, so please, stay.” She saidwith desperation knowing that Zulema isn’t used to this. Used to having feelings for someone. She knows that Zulema typically runs away from feelings like these in order to bury them. She likes being in control of everything, but something she doesn’t have control over are these unwanted feelings that they both developed for each other.

Zulema: “What do you want, maca? For me to be your girlfriend or what? You know relationships aren’t my thing.” She says angrily.

Maca: “We don’t have to put a label on this Zulema, but don’t you dare tell me that you don’t want what’s happening between us to happen.” Zulema takes a deep breath in at this.

Zulema: “rubia, you know this will only end badly. You and I are not compatible, I’ll just be disappointing you in the end.” She says lowly. Maca then steps closer to her and cups her cheeks.

Maca: “How would you know if you aren’t even willing to find out?” She whispers.

Zulema: “I’m the reason my boyfriend died, what makes you think that I won’t end up hurting you more than I already have too. I’m unlovable rubia, anyone that gets close to me dies. Karim and Hanbal were the only 2 people in my life that made me feel loved and yet I got them killed.” She says and looks down at the floor.

Maca: “Zulema _mirame,_ Zulema then raises her gaze to look at her, “Don’t say those things _vale_ , you did what you had to do to survive in here and you aren’t as evil as you make everyone believe you are. I know that now. Yes you’ve done some messed up things, but that’s all in the past now and even people like you deserve to be loved Zulema. Also I know that you’d never do anything to hurt me intentionally.” She says softly.

Zulema: “Stop this right now, stop pretending you care about me.” She says as she pushes Maca away from her. “What are you trying to do? Is this your way of getting back at me for what I’ve done to you? By getting me to be this vulnerable towards you and make a fool out of myself just for your own pleasure?” She says angrily as she starts making her way towards her. “Does it turn you on rubia seeing me so weak and fragile?” Before Maca could say anything she feels Zulema grab her throat and push her up against the wall behind her forcefully.

Zulema: “How about I show you who’s the strong and dominant one here.” she says with a deep seductive voice against her ear.

She then bites down hard on her ear earning a hiss from Maca as her other hand reaches for her right breast and squeezes it. Maca was incredibly turned on right now and can feel the wetness between her legs building up. Zulema then starts kissing her neck and once she reaches her pulse point she bites down on it and soothes it with her tongue right after causing Maca to let out a low moan of pain.

She then kisses up her neck until she reaches her lips and crashes them with Maca’s in an aggressive but also soft kiss resulting in Maca putting her hands on her shoulders. Maca always found it bizarre how this woman can go from being so calm to being so aggressive and angry within a matter of seconds. However, she didn’t care right now because all she wanted at this moment was to feel the other woman inside of her. 

As Zulema lifts her knee up against Maca’s crotch the other woman moans into her mouth allowing her to stick her tongue in. After a few moments of their tongues exploring one another’s mouth she then stops the kiss to take off the other woman’s white tank top and bra off before taking one of her nipples into her mouth and sucking on it while one of her hand’s cups the other breast. Maca lets out another moan.

She was starting to get impatient at this point and started directing Zulema’s other hand that was still touching her breast downwards where she wanted it the most.The other woman surprisingly complied and reached into her yellow pants and then into her underwear. Zulema was greeted with a whole lot of wetness as her fingers reached in between her folds. She stops sucking on her nipple as she comes back up to kiss her and grins against their kiss before parting her lips.

Zulema: “fucking hell rubia, you’re dripping, I didn’t know I turned you on this much.” She says with a smirk. She then gathers some of her wetness & pulls her fingers out before raising them up between their faces. “Lick it all off” she demands as she brings her soaked fingers closer to Maca’s mouth. Macarena does as she’s told and wraps her lips around Zulema’s wet fingers tasting herself in the process. Zulema watches her with intense lustful eyes. She then reaches back down into the other woman’s undies as she leans in and whispers into her ear “this is going to be so much fun” before sliding 2 fingers into her quickly without warning and starting up a rough and fast pace rhythm.

Maca lets out a loud moan as she tightens her grip on Zulema’s shoulders . As Zulema continues fingering her hard and fast she can hear Maca’s moans getting louder and breathing getting heavier and filing the room. It’s music to her ears. She wraps an arm around her waist to keep her steady while taking in the view in front of her. _She’s so beautiful,_ she thinks to herself. She can now feel Maca tightening around her fingers letting her know she’s close. She decides to add a third finger and Macarena moans and gasps at the same time.

Maca: “Zulema” she moans, “I’m about to-“,

Zulema: “no you are not. You will come when I say you can.”

Maca: “What? Please Zulema, I can’t hold it for much longer.” She begs.

Zulema: “Tough shit, you better find a way or else I’ll stop.”

Maca: “you fucking bitch.” She whines. She then places her head on the Zulema’s shoulder and bites down on her neck hard causing the woman to hiss while trying her best to obey her command. She then lifts her head up and leans it against the wall keeping her eyes closed. She squeezes Zulema’s shoulders so hard that her fingertips started digging deep into them definitely leaving marks. Her eyes then start to squeeze tightly as she bites down on her lip making a huge effort not to come right now.

Zulema can see her struggling and so she decides to finally free the woman from this torture.

Zulema: “now you can come, but you must open your eyes and look at me” she says as she starts rubbing the woman’s clit driving her to edge at last.

Maca opens her mouth but no sound comes out as she tries her best to open her eyes. She eventually succeeds and looks at Zulema with lazy eyes before releasing a long loud moan as she reaches her orgasm. Zulema looks at her in awe and never wants this image to disappear from her memories. Maca’s head then comes to rest on her shoulder as she breathes heavily trying to catch her breath. Zulema then wraps her arms around her and held her tightly while gently rubbing her bare back as Maca’s breathing eventually starts to calm down.

Maca: “is this the last time I’ll ever see you again?” She whispers as she wraps her arms around the woman’s neck.

Zulema: “why are you asking? Is it because you’re gonna miss this pretty face of mines?” She says with a smirk that Maca can already sense without having to look at her.

Maca: “Yes actually. I’m gonna miss your stupid humor and snarky comments, being able to witness you constantly being one step ahead of the police like you are now, and you being a complete & utter pain in the ass for me & everyone else. This place won’t be the same without you and definitely boring even, but then again kinda peaceful, but that’s besides the point.” She says honestly. Zulema smiles at these words before pulling away from their hug.

Zulema: “Why though rubia?” She asks with genuine interest as she furrows her eyebrows. Maca then cups her cheeks.

Maca: “because I care about you, and I need you”. She says sincerely. She doesn’t really understand why she cares about the brunette, but she just does.

Zulema’s heart warms up after hearing this. To have someone actually care about her and even _need_ her makes her feel loved which is something she didn’t think she can ever have again. Its not that she goes out of her way to seek love from others. She never had the love of her mother and has been doing just fine on her own without it while also not giving a single care in the world about the fact that everyone despises her as well. However, she forgot just how nice it feels to have someone actually feel those things for you and having that someone be Macarena. 

She then pulls her into a soft and gentle slow kiss. In this exact moment they finally allowed themselves to be _released_ from their ongoing battle of fighting what they feel for each other and to just accept and welcome it in. Then suddenly on the speakers some guy calls out for Zulema letting her know that it’s time for her to leave causing them to part their lips.

_“Bueno_ , thats my queue to leave.” She takes a deep breath as she steps closer to whisper in her ear, “be a _buena chica_ for me while I’m out, maybe then you’ll get released early and when that time comes I’ll seek to it to reward you very nicely.” She whispers seductively. She then backs away to face her and whispers the next part against her lips while looking into her eyes, “however, if you’re _una chica mala_ , I’ll make sure to punish you, and _confiame_ when I tell you you do not want to experience what I’ll have in store for you.“ she says almost threateningly, her voice deeper than it was before.

This arouses Maca and she feels herself getting even wetter than she already is at those words. She wants to experience both Zulema rewarding and punishing her.She also wants Zulema to fuck her right here right now again, but sadly for her the woman cannot since she has to go. She wishes they could be together on the outside and be able to touch each other whenever they want and however many times they wanted to.

So, she cups her face & pulls her into one last long and very passionate kiss. _Oh how much I’m going to miss these lips._ She thinks to herself after their lips part. Zulema then chuckles.

Zulema: “you’re really gonna miss me that much huh?” She says with a little smirk. “But don’t worry, this won’t be the last time you ever see me again." She then grabs Maca’s head & gives her a gentle kiss on the forehead followed by a kiss on each of one of her nipples causing the other woman to laugh before she straightened herself up to face her again. “ _Adios_ for now rubia”. She says with a smile before she steps away from her and makes her way towards the exit of the room.

Maca suddenly feels really excited. Excited for being able to see Zulema of _all_ people. She never in her life would’ve thought that she’d be longing for Zulema’s touch and presence. At some point she would’ve been incredibly happy to finally not be able to see the woman again. Yet here she is, hoping that the few long and boring years she has left in prison will fly by fast solely to be with Zulema once and for all.

She was craving more of what just happened between them. Having Zulema’s long fingers thrusting inside of her, her soft lips pressed against hers, how rough and also gentle the women managed to be during it all, and how wet she managed to get her within mere seconds.

Macarena bites her lip as memories of what happened a few mins ago resurfaces. She knows she shouldn’t want this, especially after everything Zulema has done to her while they’ve been locked up. She knows that feeling things other than hate for _elfo del puto infierno_ will most likely end badly as she told her it would, but she can’t help herself from wondering if Zulema will really ever visit her again and if they’ll maybe even have a conjugal visit with each other one day too. She wonders if they could really make this work. At least that’s what she hopes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this! I originally planned on going in a different direction with the sex part by making it way softer and including a part where Maca would get to pleasure Zulema (for those of you that likes reading when Maca pleasures her like I do hehe) but it didn't go with what I had in mind. Anyways if you liked this fic feel free to leave a kudos if you want to :)


	2. Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Since you guys seemed to like this story I decided why not add a few more chapters to it. Hope you enjoy :)

_6 months later_

It’s been months since they last seen each other. The reason for this is mainly because Zulema has been struggling on the outside. She was given a shitty job at a car wash that payed little and was a pain to work at. She was also working as a waitress for some time until she had enough money to rent an apartment. She eventually got fired from her car wash job though due to her not being able to control her anger and assaulting and stealing a rude customer’s car. Luckily the man didn’t press any charges on her and even let her keep his car because he was scared of the woman.

This isn’t what Zulema had in mind when it came to being free. She thought she’d be rich as fuck with the money she sold Hanbal for and living her best life somewhere on the beach and finally not feeling trapped for once. But here she is sitting and smoking a cigarette in her small and cheap apartment dreading having to go to work the next day in order to pay the bills of this place. She feels extremely lonely. She had no one waiting for her on the outside and had trouble adjusting to society again.

Due to her being very anti social she hasn’t met anyone she can at least put up with that could make her feel less alone right now. Not even when she hookup with people she meets at the club or bar.

She really wanted to change her life for the better and to live a normal crime free one. However doing so is becoming harder and harder, but she doesn’t want to end up back in prison again. That place was hell enough for her but being on the outside doesn’t really feel much different from prison.

She also became a tiny bit skinnier due to not eating much because of how exhausted she usually feels everyday & also not having enough money to buy proper groceries. The prison system is set up so that people like her don’t have a chance in society anymore and she felt foolish for believing that maybe things would go smoothly for her. She couldn’t take this anymore. She needed to turn her life around and to give it a purpose and meaning. So she decides to visit Macarena who’s still behind bars tomorrow after her work shift since she has a shorter shift that day.

She really misses her, alot actually. She hasn’t payed her a visit in months and it’s not cause she didn’t want to see her, but because she had such a hard time with this new life of hers and just never had enough energy to go see her especially since the drive there is a whole 2 hours.

_.........._

Maca has been trying to be a good girl like Zulema told her to be. While locked up she has assisted the police in multiple investigations all thanks to Castillo offering her the opportunity to do so. Castillo was surprised to see Zulema leaving and not Maca and so he felt guilty and had some guy he worked with reach out to her to assist him in some police work in order to reduce her sentence immensely. And it worked, because now she only has 7 months left in this place instead of years. She hasn’t heard from Zulema in a really long time whatsoever though and that caused her to feel quite sad and also a bit angry for believing the woman cared enough about her to actually come see her.

While still trapped in this place Rizos has actually tried getting back together with her multiple times after she continuously made it obvious that she’s not interested. She likes Rizos, she always has. The woman is really sweet and funny and made her time here a lot bearable in the beginning when she was digging herself in a deep hole with all the issues she was creating. Zulema was the main one who made her time here difficult, but she likes what she makes her feel. She makes her feel something that Rizos and her other past lovers couldn’t. She felt more like herself with Zulema than with anyone else. 

After she left the laundry room when Zulema left, Bambi had found her and asked her why she didn’t go through with the plan and she didn’t know what to respond to that with. It’s not like she could just tell her that she realized her feelings for her and then ended up having sex with the woman. So she simply said she doesn’t know. Which wasn’t entirely a lie.

She was currently sitting at the tables outside the cells chatting with Sole, Tere, and Rizos until a guard approached her and told her she has a visitor. She couldn’t believe her ears, _has Zulema finally came to visit me? Or could it just be Roman?_ She thinks to herself. After the guard tells her this the other women look at her and Sole asks if she knows who it is. She tells them it’s just Roman because she knows that if she told them it could also be Zulema they’d flip.

She lets herself be escorted by the guard to the visiting room and as she walks through the corridors, she sees her. Her hair got longer (so did hers) and she’s wearing a black leather jacket with a tucked in white shirt, black jeans with a chain on it, and combat boots. She also has 3 earrings on one ear & one earring on the other ear. _She’s always so goddamn attractive_ she thinks to herself. She gets through the opening gates and makes her way towards the woman.

 _She’s even more beautiful than when I last saw her and this makes me really want to press my lips up against hers right now. Joder, when did I become so gay?_ Zulema thinks to herself as she watches Maca approach her.

After Maca takes a seat in the empty chair in front of her they look at one another, both a little uncomfy due to how long it’s been. Nonetheless, they both exchange a small smile while looking into each other’s eyes anyways.

Zulema: “Hi.” She says.

Maca: “Hey.”

They both continue to stare at each other not really knowing who should talk first, but Maca decides to speak.

Maca: “So...how’s things been going for you out there?” She asks.

Zulema: “Like shit.” She says bitterly.

Maca’s eyebrows rose up at that.

Maca: “Why?” She asks a bit surprised . She honestly didn’t expect to hear this from her. Zulema is Zulema after all so she thought that maybe the woman had everything already sorted out and was doing just fine this whole time.

Zulema: “What do you mean why? The goddamn prison system isn’t meant to aid people like us once we’re out rubia.” She says coldly.

Maca: “Well I didn’t think you’d be one of those people that get screwed over by the system. You seemed as if you still had money hidden away in some place and a beautiful house somewhere on the beach waiting for you.” She says, causing Zulema to let out a snort.

Zulema: “Rubia It seems like you haven’t gained not even the tiniest bit of intelligence over these past couple of months like I hoped you would.” She said causing Maca to glare at her. She sighs before continuing, “I did have all of those things until you fucked up everything in Morocco by leading the police to us and then having your pig of a boyfriend Fabio take the millions of dollars I had stored away and returning it back to the police instead of making use of it.” She snarls at her. Maca looks at her angrily. _The audacity this woman has to show up here after months just to get under my skin!!_ She thinks to herself.

Maca: ”How nice. You came all the way here just to piss me off, throw insults at me, and to bring up our past as well.” She says bitterly and scoffs. “And here I was thinking you came to see me because you missed me the same way I missed you. I guess I was wrong.” She says disappointedly and looks away from her while crossing her arms. “Why are you here Zulema?” She asks while still avoiding the woman’s gaze. Zulema takes a deep breath in. She didn’t mean to lash out at her. She was just so frustrated with everything and ended up taking out her frustration on Maca who didn’t deserve it.

Zulema: “Look rubia, I didn’t come here to fight with you. I came here because I….just wanted to see you again.” She says the last part lowly but honestly. Maca focuses her eyes back on her again this time with less anger in them. “Life on the outside hasn’t been much fun and each day that has gone by since I left this place, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you.” She says a bit shyly and looks down at her fingers.

Hearing this caused Maca to smile. She knew that Zulema admitting something as simple as this was a lot for her. It was obviously her way of telling her that she missed her too. She wanted to reach out and hold her hand right now. She wanted to hug her, even kiss her, but she knew she couldn’t because there’s people around and she didn’t want them to see the 2 of them being intimate towards each other.

Maca: “Zulema, we both obviously missed one another and it’s been months since we….you know…touched each other.” She says. Zulema raises her gaze back up to Maca’s already knowing where this conversation is going. “So, I was thinking that maybe we could set up a conjugal visit with each other. I still haven’t had the chance to fuck you yet.” She says the last part with naughtiness evident all over her voice and with lustful eyes. Zulema smirks at this.

Zulema: “And I haven’t had the chance to taste you yet.” She says seductively with darkened eyes while still keeping that smirk on her face.

Maca: “Well then, I see no reason why we shouldn’t have this conjugal visit. Also if you don’t mind of course, I’d really like it if you’d give me your number so that I can call you whenever I want to, which would be all the time by the way, and so that I can always hear that sexy voice of yours.” She says with an innocent smile. Zulema grins at her. All this flirting and teasing between them was making them both feel hot and made it harder to prevent themselves from lunging at one another to shove their tongues down each others throats.

Zulema: “That’s fine with me.” She says and proceeds to give her her number. Then the guards showed up to escort the prisoners back since their time was up. As they both stood up from their chair, Maca waited until almost all the inmates were gone before stepping near Zulema and wrapping her arms around her. The woman tenses a bit before reciprocating it and they held onto one another tightly with their eyes closed enjoying their hug.

But it only lasted for 3 seconds due to one of the guards yelling at them to separate. They both rolled their eyes as they pulled away from each other. They then smiled at each other before Maca turned around to leave the room.

……..

2 weeks has passed by since their last visit. Zulema quitted her job at the ice cream shop she was working at because she was tired of putting on a friendly face for the irritating children and people that’d show up each day to kill themselves with the shitload of ice cream they would order. The only reason she stopped working as a waitress was because the job was way too stressful for her & she just knew that if a customer pissed her off on one of her bad days she wouldn’t be able to stop herself from beating their ass. She came pretty close to doing it a few times. Which would’ve resulted in her being back in prison.

Also she managed to get a job at an ice cream shop of all places because the place doesn’t really check their employees backgrounds. She also only worked there because it surprisingly payed well and she needed the money, and cause she got a huge discount on the ice cream there too.

She found herself a better job though at a bar where she was able to choose a more flexible work schedule due to the amount of money she makes from it. She wasn’t allowed to work anywhere that had alcohol up until now. She really needed this job. It made her feel a lot less exhausted and stressed, paid better than her last job, and has alcohol nearby that she could jack without anyone caring enough to tell the boss on her.

After their visit Macarena had immediately asked Rizos if she could steal a phone for her since she still works at the desk where new inmates give her their belongings to which she’d give them their uniforms. Rizos asked why she needed one since Maca has been behaving herself well and would be putting her day release at risk if she were to be caught with a phone. Maca then lied and told her it was meant to better help her aid the police with their current investigation that she’s apart of and reassured her that everything would be fine. Rizos believed her and stole a non old school phone for her.

Ever since Maca got a hold of that phone, her and Zulema have been chatting and messaging as often as they could. During the day she used the regular phones to chat with the woman and at night when everyone else was asleep she’d use the phone Rizos gave her. They both usually talked about how their day went, anything interesting that might’ve happened that day, and would also ask how the other’s doing. They’d also occasionally flirt and constantly annoyed one another too.

It was a new day, and Maca was now currently making her way to her cell where she hid the phone she received. All her cellmates were gone and so when she took the phone she hopped onto her bed and dialed Zulema’s number while looking attentively at the cell door in case a guard or one of her cellmates were to pass by.

Zulema’s currently on her lunch break causally sitting down at a small table in the lunch room designated to the employees only while eating 2 slices of pineapple pizza she saved from last night. After she finished her pizza she felt her phone vibrating in the pocket of her black cargo pants and pulls it out and sees “Puta Rubia” as the caller ID before picking up.

Zulema: “What’s up Rubia?” She asks.

Maca: “Hey Zulema, sorry if I’m interrupting anything but I’m bored and I’m calling because I just wanted to hear your voice.” She says innocently. Zulema smirks at this. Little does Zulema know she actually has a reason behind this phone call.

Zulema: “You just can’t seem to get enough of me can you rubia?” She teases.

Maca: “You’re right, I can’t. Which is why I so desperately wish you were here so that I could feel your fingers deep inside of me. To feel your lips against mines, your tongue sliding up and down my clit and buried inside me, your lips wrapped around my nipples sucking on them hard.” She says almost as if she’s out of breath. Its as if she’s living out some kind of fantasy right now.

These words have an effect on Zulema because the woman can feel how wet she’s already become. Maca then inserts 2 fingers inside of herself and starts a fast pace motion before moaning Zulema’s name into the phone loudly not caring if the inmates nearby might’ve heard her. Zulema then closes her eyes and takes a shaky breath after hearing her name being moaned like that. She’s incredibly turned on right now.

Zulema: “Maca, stop this immediately.” She says sternly with a shaky voice that she failed to compose. Those words only made the woman let out another moan louder than the last one. Zulema knows she’s doing all this on purpose to mess with her. She’s trying her best not to give Maca that satisfaction of knowing that her behavior right now is effecting her. But she’s failing miserably and doesn’t have anywhere private enough where she can go to in order to free herself of this intense horniness she’s feeling right now. She so badly wanted to be there to fuck the life out of that rubia. Not back in prison obviously but to just be with Maca. But she can’t.

She asks her 2 colleagues that’s currently in the room with her chatting on the other side of it to leave the room but they ignore her. So she approaches one of them and grabs the collar of his shirt and pushes him against the wall. She whispers into his ear and the man’s eyes suddenly widened in horror and after she lets go of him he signals to his buddy to leave the room with him. Once they’re gone Zulema locks the door even though she’s not allowed to and leans against the wall near it and shoves her hand into her undies. She starts fingering herself insanely fast while rubbing her clit with her thumb, she is good with her hands after all, while listening to Maca’s moans of pleasure on the phone with her other hand.

After a few mins her breathing starts getting faster as she leans her head back with her lips parted and eyes closed. She’s close. Then she hears Maca let out a loud moan of her name again when she comes and that was enough to make her come too with a groan. After they both finished catching their breath’s Maca suddenly starts laughing.

Zulema: “Shut up.” She says annoyed, but hearing Maca’s cute laugh made it hard for her to remain serious and so she started laughing too. Their laughing then starts to die down.

Zulema: “You’re so gonna pay for this. Our conjugal visit is in 48 hours and you have no idea what will be awaiting you.” She says seriously in a deep voice. Maca’s smile quickly disappears and her heart starts to race at this. She knows this woman is capable of anything and she really has no idea what she may do to her once they’re alone together. She stays silent, a little too long which causes Zulema to smirk. “Have a nice day rubia.” She says and hangs up the phone.

With a self satisfied smirk on her face she then spots something in the corner of the room that causes her eyes to widen and smirk to disappear. Its a camera. _FUCK_ she thinks to herself. She forgot all about it because of that _puta rubia._ She starts to panic a little wondering if there was anyone in the security room right now that just witnessed her MASTURBATING. Her face starts turning red at that thought as she quickly leaves the room hoping that no one was watching her. She _really_ hoped nobody was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The conjugal visit is almost here folks, brace yourselves for the next chapter!!


	3. Free at last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This chapter is really long so hopefully you don't mind it :)

_48 hours later_

They haven’t spoken to each other in 2 days. Both wanting their first time touching each other in months to be all the more special by doing this and also because they didn’t want to let the other know just how excited they really are. Macarena was chilling in her cell finishing up the special makeup she decided to put on for their visit. As she was applying her lipstick in front of her small mirror she saw Sole in her peripheral walk into her cell. Sole looks at her with her eyebrows raised.

Sole: “What’s the special occasion?” She asks curiously.

Maca: “Um…it’s nothing really, I just wanted to look nice today.” She says. Sole can see right through her bullshit.

Sole: “Maca you are a god awful liar. Are you enhancing your everyday makeup look because you’re trying to impress someone?” She says excitedly.

Maca: “Alright, you caught me. Yes I am actually, I have a visit with someone and I….wanted to look somewhat nice for them.” She says.

Sole: “Well well, who is this special someone?” She asks eagerly.

Maca: “Uh-“ before she could answer Fabio approaches them and asks Maca to come with him.

………

Fabio: “I see you’re having a conjugal visit with someone. Do you know this person? Or is this another one of those Annabel like situations where you meet some stranger and take the drugs he gives you?” He asks as they’re walking down the hallway to the private rooms.

Maca: “Its not.” She simply says.

Fabio: “Well then who is it?” His question is answered when they round the corner and he sees a guard leading Zulema to the front door of the same room Maca is assigned to. “What is she doing here?” He asks as they approach and stop in front of her.

Maca: “Um….”

Zulema: “How about you stay your nosy ass out of other women's business.” She says with a fake smile. Fabio stares at her with anger in his eyes and then looks back at Maca.

Fabio: “Maca, whatever it is she wants with you, don’t fall for it. This woman only knows how to use and manipulate people to get what she wants and once she gets it, she could give 2 shits about you afterwards.” He says to her worryingly. Before Maca could respond he continues. “Tell me why exactly it is that she’s having this visit with you. Is she forcing you to do something you don’t want to that may extend your time here? Cause maybe I can help you Maca.”

Zulema sighs. She can’t take this any longer. “ _Joder tio,_ can’t you just fuck off for once. Maca is a grown woman and knows how to handle herself. She doesn’t need a man especially one that’s you to constantly worry about her and the choices she makes.” She says annoyed.

Maca smiles at her softly. Her whole life she’s always let others take care of her and used to do practically anything to please her parents as well. She never really made decisions for herself and always believed that she was this virtuous and pure person. Until what happened with her and Simon. After that incident she slowly came to the realization that who she is now is who she’s always been, like Zulema once told her.

Fabio looks at Zulema with hatred and wants to punch her in the face to shut her up. He’s always wanted to do that. But he has his morals and just looks back at Maca instead. However, the look he sees in her eyes as she’s staring at Zulema makes him realize something as he furrows his brows. “Are you 2…..together? Like a couple?” He asks looking back between them not believing the words coming out of his mouth.

Zulema: “Once again, that’s none of your business. Now for the love of god will you shut up and open the fucking door so that me and her can do what we came here to do?” She asks irritated.

Fabio scoffs and proceeds to open the door for them and shoves the tray with supplies into Zulema’s stomach causing her to grunt and hold it before he looks at Maca.

Fabio: “I don’t know what you see in this woman Maca. May I remind you that she’s the reason your parents are dead, the same woman that caused you to stay here when you could’ve been released, and the same woman that killed your unborn baby.” He says. Zulema sighs as she rolls her eyes and grabs Maca’s hand and pushes the man aside with her elbow as they enter the room and then closes the door in his face. She then drops the tray on the floor somewhere before turning around to face Maca. She see’s her looking down at the floor deep in thought.

Zulema: “Rubia, you cannot possibly be letting that idiot’s words get to you.” She sighs again. “I’m not gonna apologize you know, because I’m not actually sorry and would be lying to you if I said I was. Everything that happened between us is in the past and I intend on leaving it that way.” She says honestly. She isn’t sorry for what she did to her, but neither is she proud of it too. She also feels a bit guilty. However, she’d never do anything to hurt her now and would make sure to protect her at all costs if she had to. Maca then looks up at her.

Maca: “I know” she says calmly and approaches the woman and grabs her by her hoodie to pull her into a deep and passionate kiss. Maca was never expecting her to apologize, nor did she need an apology. The past is in the past. She already knows the woman cares about her the same way she does. The kiss turns into a full on make out as Maca’s hands find Zulema’s hair and her arm wraps around her neck. Zulema’s hands then makes their way down Maca’s waist to her ass and grabs it. They both let out a moan at this and slip their tongues into each others mouth. The taste of each other’s lips and touch of one another felt so nice to them. They really missed this.

Then suddenly Zulema lifts Maca up causing her to wrap her legs around her and arms around her neck. They never broke their kiss. She leads them to the bed in the room and crawls her way up onto it and places Maca down onto the pillows as she lays on stop of her. She then starts kissing down her neck as Maca’s hands slide underneath Zulema’s hoodie gently caressing the skin beneath it. She then pulls the hem of her hoodie up letting Zulema know she wants it off. Zulema pulls away and hesitantly takes it off revealing an all black bra she has on. Maca does the same with her white tank top to make the woman more comfortable before pulling her back on top of herself and then switches their position, straddling her now.

Before Zulema can protest she kisses her while her hands slide down her breasts to her stomach before reaching the button of her black jean’s. She then unbuttons and unzips it before slipping her hand inside. Zulema lets her have control for now because she’ll have her fun with her soon. Once Maca reaches inside her underwear the woman is already wet making it easier to insert 2 fingers inside her. Once she does that Zulema lets out a low moan against her lips and brings her hands to rest on her waist. Maca then starts kissing her neck before thrusting her fingers fast inside her. Zulema bites her lip to suppress another moan.

Maca can hear Zulema’s soft sighs of pleasure, but that isn’t enough for her. She wants to be able to _really_ hear her. So she curls her fingers making sure to hit her G-spot while continuing to fuck her at a fast pace. Zulema then lets out a loud moan at the sudden change. Her nails dig into the skin on Maca’s hips. Maca then starts leaving wet kisses on her collarbone down to her chest. “ _Joder_ ” Zulema moans. Her eyes are closed and her lips are slightly parted as her moans fill the room.

Maca: “Are you enjoying this?” She whispers softly into her ear.

Zulema: “Yes.” She pants.

Maca: “On a scale of 1-10 how much are you enjoying this?” She asks.

Zulema: “Fuck off with these questions.” She breaths. Maca then adds a 3rd finger causing the woman to bite down on her shoulder to lower the really loud moan that would’ve came out her mouth before leaning her head back against the pillow.

Maca: “Now let’s try this again, on a scale of 1-10 how much are you enjoying this?” She whispers against her ear again.

Zulema: “Beyond 10” She moans.

Maca: “Good.” She says before planting a kiss on her jawline.

The pleasure Zulema was feeling was like nothing ever before. No man has ever been able to make her moan uncontrollably like this. Not even Hanbal. _And he was damn good in bed_ she thinks to herself. Soon the pleasure started to become too much for her resulting in her grinding her hips against Maca’s fingers & coming with a deep moan. Maca slowly pulls her fingers out causing the woman to grunt lowly & wipes them on the sheet’s beneath them. She looks at Zulema who has an arm covering her face while twitching a bit & trying to catch her breath, coming down from her high. She then gives her a gentle kiss on the neck before laying down entirely on her & resting her head on her chest.

It’s her turn now.

Once Zulema’s breathing relaxes she quickly pushes Maca off of her and positions herself above her and grabs her throat before crashing their lips together. She then pulls away and removes Maca’s bra, taking one of her nipples into her mouth and sucking on it hard earning a moan from her. After giving both her nipples equal attention she then takes Maca’s pants and underwear off, throwing it onto the floor. She spreads Maca’s legs and kisses down her stomach before her mouth reaches her clit and she starts licking it as Maca’s wetness drips down her chin. Maca moans loudly at the contact. Zulema then brings her tongue inside of her resulting in the woman grabbing onto her hair.

Maca: “Zulema” she moans.

Zulema secretly loves it when she moans her name. She then starts sucking on her clit and inserts 2 fingers inside her roughly, starting a fast rhythm & not taking her sweet time at all with her. Maca’s moans get louder after that as she starts grinding her hips against her face. Zulema can feel her tightening around her fingers. She all of a sudden stops her movements.

Maca: “What are you doing?!” She asks irritated. Zulema looks up at her.

Zulema: “I told you you were going to pay for that phone call of yours.” She says in a deep voice. Maca’s eyes widen. Realization hits her.

Maca: “No!! Zulema _por favor!!_ Don’t do this to me!!” She begs with desperation in her eyes. Zulema smirks.

Zulema: “I love it when you beg” She says before grabbing Maca’s shirt that’s on the bed and tying her hands above her head with it. She then goes back down and starts licking her clit again while thrusting inside her with 2 fingers. Maca’s moans fills the room once more as she keeps her hands where they are despite wanting to grab the woman’s hair tightly. When she was about to come Zulema once again stopped her movements and did this 2 more times, ignoring her pleading. During the 2nd time a tear ran down Maca’s eye out of frustration as she begged the woman with everything in her to free her from this torment.

Zulema finally gave in and allowed her to come. She then made her way up her body to untie her hands before giving her a soft kiss on the cheek. She lays beside her as Maca tries to calm her breathing. _I can’t believe this annoying rubia is the first woman I’ve slept with._ _I never thought I’d enjoy having sex with a woman this much either._ She thinks to herself as she lays beside her _._ Once Maca’s breathing is back to normal they get up to put their clothes back on. After getting dressed, Maca approaches Zulema and wraps her arms around her neck. The woman tenses at first & considers not touching her at all, but soon relaxes as she wraps her arms around her waist.

Zulema notices she has on a bit more makeup than usual. _With or without it this woman never fails to look captivating._ She thinks to herself, instead of telling her that.

Maca: “I’ve got some good news for you, I’m gonna be out in 7 months.” She says with a smile. Zulema’s eyes sparkle for a sec. She then smirks.

Zulema: “It seems like you’ve been a good girl like I told you to be.”

Maca: “Indeed I have.” She says still smiling.

Zulema: “That’s my girl. You will be rewarded for this.” She says and as she kisses her the door opens and Fabio is greeted by the sight of them wrapped in each other’s arms kissing. He clears his throat causing them to pull away. Zulema rolls her eyes at the sight of him. _What the actual hell did Maca ever see in this guy?_ She thinks to herself.

Fabio: “Your time is up.” He says almost with disgust. He cannot wrap his mind around any of this. To him its like they fell in love out of thin air. The 2 woman walk out the room as Fabio closes the door afterwards and approaches Maca to escort her back.

Maca: “ _Adios.”_ She says with a small smile.

Zulema: “Goodbye rubia.” She says before saluting her with 2 fingers as she turns around and lets the other guard escort her into the opposite direction of Maca.

……….

_3 weeks later_

Zulema is currently waiting in the visiting room to see someone she hasn’t seen in ages. After 2 mins she appears.

Saray: “ZULE!!!!!!!” She exclaims causing everyone around them to stare. Zulema smiles before standing up as they both hug one another. Saray however, practically squeezes the life out of her. Literally.

Zulema: “ _Joder,_ I can’t breathe _puta_.” She breaths.

Saray: “Sorry.” She says and lets go of her. Zulema takes a deep breath in to recover the oxygen she just lost. They then laugh before taking a seat. “So how are you? Tell me all the things you’ve been up to on the outside!!”

Zulema: “I’m good, and I haven’t been up to anything worth of interest.”

Saray: “Oh come on! What have you been doing then? Have you not been robbing places? Attending any epic parties? Filthy rich at least? Anything?!!” Zulema simply shakes her head no. “What the hell? Then what exactly about life so far makes you feel _good_ as you so put it?” She asks curiously.

Zulema: “Well, for starters I got a new job that’s bearable and pays well, I have my own home and I’m not struggling with money, anymore, and….I’m seeing someone.” She says the last part hesitantly. Her and Maca never made anything official between them nor did they put a label on their current relationship with each other. However, both of them knows that they’re _only_ into each other and no one else therefore not needing any labels.

Saray: “ _QUE???!!!_ ” She exclaims, once again causing everyone to stare at them.

Zulema: “For fuck sake’s can you keep your voice down please?” She asks a bit annoyed.

Saray: “Sorry.” She says and gives the people that are staring at them irritatingly an apologetic look, then looks back at her. “Are you for real? Now you have to tell me all about him, why you’re seeing him, who he is, _todo!!”_ She says excitedly.

Zulema: “It’s actually a woman.” She confirms. Saray’s eyes widen.

Saray: “What? I thought you were heterosexual. You mean to tell me this whole time you were into woman too and never told me?! We could’ve hooked up at some point for fun had I known this you know.” She says surprised. Zulema snorts.

Zulema: “Regardless of if you had known, that still wouldn’t have happened. Anyways, I too thought I was heterosexual, but turns out I’m not.” She says and shrugs.

Saray: “Well then, who is she? And what do you like about her?!” She asks extremely eager to know how this woman got Zulema wrapped around her finger suddenly.

Zulema: “Well, I like her because…..she gets me, she’s really caring and kind towards me, and….makes me feel loved. And don’t even get me started on her cute smile, that smile is enough to melt anyone’s heart.” She says sincerely. Saray cannot believe the words that just came out of her mouth. She didn’t even know that Zulema was capable of saying such lovely things about someone since she usually only has negative things to say about people.

Saray: “Fucking hell, Zulema Zahir is IN LOVE!!” Zulema smiles shyly at this. After hearing what she said about Maca, it does sound like she’s in love with her, but is that really a lie though? “How the fuck did you guys meet?!” Saray asks eagerly.

Zulema: “Well, here actually. She’s still here, but she’ll be released soon.” She says casually and Saray’s eyes widen to the max.

Saray: “ _EN SERIO??!!”_ She asks not caring that everyone is staring at her again for the 3rd time now.

Zulema: “ _Si, hablo en serio.”_ She says.

Saray: “Fuck Zulema, if you dare to not tell me who she is at this point you and I are gonna have a problem!!” She says causing Zulema to blush a little.

 _Shit, maybe telling her so much about Maca was a mistake. But she’s my best friend and I couldn’t help it._ Zulema thinks to herself.

Zulema: “If I tell you who she is you must remain calm and not make a big deal out of it, okay?” She asks.

Saray: “ _Vale,_ I’ll try.”

Zulema: “This woman is…..Macarena.” Saray stares at her with a neutral expression for a bit. Then bursts into laughter.

Saray: “Come on Zule, be serious who is she??” She asks smiling. Zulema sighs.

“I’m being serious Saray.” She says seriously. Saray realizes she’s telling the truth.

Saray: “Holy shit, you’re for real. What-, how-, when-, I’m confused. Don’t you 2 hate each other? You both put each other through so much and somehow you guys….fell in love?” She asks uncertainly. Zulema takes a deep breath in.

Zulema: “Its complicated.” She simply says. “I don’t really want to talk about this any further so enough about me, and tell me more about you. How have things been going for you _mi gitana_?” She asks. Saray doesn’t press any further on the one topic and just starts talking about herself and the changes in the prison.

……….

Saray makes her way outside and approaches Maca who was leaning against the wall smoking a blunt.

Saray: “Congratulations rubia.” Maca then gazes at her confused. “First you steal Rizo’s from me and now you steal Zulema? Jesus, can’t you just give me a break?” She asks pretending to be exhausted. _How the hell does she know about us?_ Maca thinks to herself.

Maca: “Uh….what makes you think there’s something going on between me and Zulema?” She asks still looking at her confused.

Saray: “Because Zulema wouldn’t stop rambling about you just now. It seems like you 2 are in love!!”

 _Ah they had a visit together, that makes sense._ Maca thinks to herself. She tries to suppress a smile at those words. Knowing that Zulema was saying sweet things about her to Saray during their visit touches her heart.

Saray: “Have you guys fucked? If so what was it like??!! I would’ve asked her myself but she didn’t want to press further on the topic of you and her so….maybe I’ll have better luck with you?” She asks. _It was fucking fantastic. Well, maybe the first time, the 2nd time not so much for me. But it was nice getting to pleasure her too._ Maca thinks to herself.

Maca: “Saray, if Zulema didn’t bother to tell you then who am I to tell you instead?”

Saray: “Fine then.” She says as she gets closer to her. “Listen Maca, don’t you dare hurt her ok? This is the happiest I’ve ever seen her and she deserves all the happiness in the world. She’s been through some terrible shit and doesn’t normally trust nor let people in. However, she let you in, because she trusts you. And judging by the things she said about you, she’d be heart broken if you did anything to hurt her.”

Maca: “Don’t worry, I don’t plan on doing that.” She says honestly. She’s acknowledged the fact that Zulema has shown her a side of herself that she’s never shown anyone before, and she cherishes that. She’d never go out of her way to ruin what they currently have with each other. And even though the woman has some negative qualities, she also has some positive ones too, and those positive ones are what draws Maca to her. Especially her intelligence, she’s always found that quality of her’s to be really attractive.

Saray: “Good, cause if you do I swear I’ll put you in a hospital, Is that clear?” She says seriously. Maca smiles at her.

Maca: “Yes.”

……..

_7 months later_

During these last couple of months, Zulema and Maca would have sex once or twice a month since conjugal visits take time to transfer. There’s also been a few times where they’d solely cuddle and chat when having their conjugal visits, simply enjoying the other’s company. They even had normal visits at least every 2 weeks. Maca eventually had to throw away the phone Rizo’s gave her to avoid ever getting caught with it, which decreased their communication with one another.

However, that didn’t stop their relationship with each other from growing. Zulema slowly became more and more comfortable with Maca and Maca remained patient during it all not rushing nor forcing anything onto the woman. They got to the point where Zulema allowed Maca to see her fully naked and even became more affectionate towards her. Her opening up more, on the other hand, is something they’re still working on.

The day before leaving, Maca wanted to say goodbye to all her friends and ended up being surprised with a little goodbye party by them. She thanked them for it and they all told her how much they were going to miss her. As she was chatting with Sole the woman asked her if she has anyone waiting for her on the outside to which she randomly blurted out that she has Zulema. She immediately regretted saying it as she saw how everyone at her little prison party looked at her as if they didn’t hear her correctly. They ended up asking her a crap ton of questions regarding her and Zulema and Zulema herself. Rizos ended up getting really jealous, but she and many others were supportive towards her nonetheless.

The day has come. Today is the day that Maca will be released. Both her and Zulema are ecstatic right now. They waited months and months for this moment and now it was here. Zulema called her job and told them she couldn’t make it today because her mother died and she had to attend the funeral and how she was grieving heavily over her death, as an excuse to not show up to work for the next week so that she could spend it with her rubia. Had her mother actually died though, she’d cry tears of joy.

She was currently on her way to the prison to pick up Maca. At some point she bought a motorcycle for when she wasn’t in the mood to drive a car and so she chose that for the ride there. Zulema arrives just on time and sees her rubia standing outside the gates. She parks her motorcycle across from where she’s standing and hops off. After hopping off she sees Maca looking at her with a dimple revealing smile. She couldn’t help but smile herself too. Then Maca starts running towards her and so she decides to open her arms widely to welcome their embrace. As they’re embracing each other they both have a smile on their face as Zulema gently rubs Maca’s back. They’re free now and properly together at last.

Maca pulls away and cups her cheeks before giving her a long ardent kiss. After their lips part Zulema disentangles herself from her and turns around to give her a helmet from her motorcycle.

Zulema: “Have any last words for this place before we leave?” She asks as she hands her the helmet.

Maca: “This place can kiss my ass, let’s go.” She says as she hops on the motorcycle and puts her helmet on. Zulema does the same while chuckling and starts the engine. “Um, where’s your helmet?” She asks worryingly as she wraps her arms around her waist.

Zulema: “I don’t need one rubia.” She simply says before speeding off.

…..

Zulema: “Welcome to my stunning apartment.” She says sarcastically as she closes the door behind them. “If you see any roaches crawling around, look away.” She says nonchalantly.

Maca: “What??!!” She asks alarmed while turning to face the woman.

Zulema: “ _Tranquila_ , I’m kidding.” Maca feels relieved after hearing that.

Maca: “You asshole!!” She says.

Zulema: “Well, good to know that you’re afraid of them. I now might have to sneak one into your food one day.” She says with a smirk as Maca gives her a death stare.

Zulema: “Are you hungry? Cause I can make a mean PB & J sandwich.” She says as she heads toward the small but nice looking kitchen that connects with the living room.

Maca: “Uh, Zulema how about I make us something to eat. Do you have-“

“No. You’re the guest, for now, and also my new roommate, which means that I’m the one who’ll cook us something.” She says sternly as she grabs the bread from the kitchen’s closet.

Maca: “And you think that a PB & J sandwich is proper food?” She asks as she leans on the glass table.

Zulema: “Of course it is you ungrateful bitch.” She says playfully causing Maca to laugh.

Maca: “Fine, then show me just how tasty your PB & J’s are chef Zahir. If I like it, you get to fuck me however you want to twice in a row. I’ll be at your mercy.” She says seductively as she makes her way towards her. Zulema bites her lip at this. “If I don’t like it however, you have to let me take you out on a date.” She says enthusiastically. She isn’t entirely broke, she still had some money saved up while In prison. Enough to take them out on a non expensive date. Zulema squints her eyes, then smirks.

Zulema: “You know I love me a challenge rubia.” She says. “Now take a seat while I get to work.” She says as she starts working her magic. She isn’t a fan of dates. Never has been for many reasons, which is why she is determined to make these PB & J’s the best Maca has ever had.

_6 mins later_

Just as she removes them from the pan and places them onto a plate, she feels Maca’s arms wrap around her waist from behind and her chin resting on her shoulder before she places a gentle kiss on her neck. There was a time where she would’ve tensed up at this, but now she welcomes the blonde’s love and affection.

Zulema: “You can’t cheat your way out of trying my PB & J because you _know_ it’ll taste good therefore losing by trying to distract me rubia.” She says resulting in Maca chuckling.

Maca: “That’s not what I’m trying to do.” She then gently turns Zulema around to face her and rests her hands on her waist. She leans closer to her before whispering against her lips “I love you” while looking into her eyes with tenderness. Zulema softly smiles at her.

Zulema: “Me too.” She whispers back. Neither one of them would’ve ever pictured themselves sharing a moment like this, exchanging those 3 words to each other. But here they are. “Now sit your ass down and prepare to taste the best PB & J sandwich you’ve ever had.” She says before turning around to grab their plates. Maca makes her way to the small table and takes a seat as Zulema approaches with the sandwiches. After she takes a seat in front of her, she watches as Maca takes a bite of her masterpiece. She can see how Maca tries to keep a neutral expression, not trying to give anything away. Maca then rolls her eyes.

Maca: “Dammit!! This is actually really good.” She says in a sad tone.

Zulema: “You should never underestimate me.” She says with a little smile before digging into her own sandwich. After they were done Zulema smirks at Maca before getting up and approaching her. Maca follows her with her gaze. “Stand up.” She says. Maca looks at her confused but does what she says. Then next thing she knows Zulema bends down as she lifts her up onto her shoulder.

Maca: “What are you doing?” She asks.

Zulema: “Nothing you don’t want.” She casually says as she leads them to _their_ bedroom. _Fuck_ Maca thinks to herself. Maybe she shouldn’t have been so bold earlier.

….

They’ve been together on the outside for 3 months now. Maca was given a job at a laundry place but ended up quitting after a month and found herself a better paying job where she worked as a Postmates driver. In these past few months, her and Zulema made it a daily thing for them to watch the sunrise together on their balcony while sitting on the couch out there cuddled up.

They’d often go to the beach together enjoying the water and sun against their skin, even had sex on it once and almost got caught, would lay in bed together watching a show/movie that Maca would force Zulema to watch with her, and would also exchange I love you’s from time to time with each other.Though, It did take Zulema a while to be the first one to say it. Zulema also got herself a pet scorpion and had placed it on Maca’s head once, letting it crawl down to her face despite the woman begging her to take it off.

They’re currently in Spain’s version of Best Buy to buy a new tv because they broke theirs in a heated make out session. As they’re walking down one of the aisles Maca spots a PS5 and suddenly stops walking causing Zulema to stop too. Zulema then notices what she’s staring at.

Zulema: “Oh for christ sake, don’t tell me you’re into those things rubia.”

Maca: “And what if I am?” She asks before facing her.

Zulema: “We’re not buying it.” She says seriously as she shakes her head, ignoring her question.

Maca: “And why not? I haven’t used one in years due to the fact that I was locked up. What if I lost all my skills after all this time Zulema? I can’t allow that to happen.” She says anxiously. Zulema then glances at the price and her eyes widen.

Zulema: “Hell no rubia, there’s no way we’re buying this shit!!” She says as she gestures at it.

Maca: “Please Zulema.” She pleads and looks at her with puppy eyes.

Zulema: “Are you insane?! That bullshit is $500 Maca, $500 for a box that doesn’t even come with any fucking games either. Who in their right mind would spend that much money on this?!” She says. She cannot believe that Maca is or was one of those people that’d waste their money onsuch a thing.

Maca: “But it’ll be worth it _carino_.” Zulema’s heart warms up at the name. “Just imagine how fun it’ll be having me teach you how to play video games, and you slowly turning into a gamer, and us even gaming together.” She says sweetly. The thought of playing video games with her rubia seems like it’d be pretty fun actually. Well, maybe, since she’s a competitive person and would probably take it too seriously depending on what game they play. But she won’t let that fool her into buying this crap regardless.

Zulema: “You know I’m more of a books type of person and we came here for a new tv only, not for this. You can buy this shit another time, so let’s go.” She says as she starts walking away causing Maca to pout.

Maca: “Fine, but I refuse to have any sex with you for a whole week.” She says slightly irritated as she followed her. Zulema chuckles at this.

Zulema: “Oh rubia, you know you can’t stay away from me for that long. You’d just be torturing yourself.” Maca groans cause she’s right.

Maca: “I fucking hate you.”

Zulema: “I love you too, now quit your whining and let’s see what type of tv we can get as a replacement for the one that _you_ broke.”

…

Zulema and Maca continued on with this new life of theirs. Maca eventually made a new friend named Flaca that she met at a dog park since her and Zulema agreed to having a proper pet that isn’t a scorpion. Zulema was jealous at first due to seeing the 2 women constantly being touchy with each other, until she found out the woman was married to a man and had a child. Due to Flaca’s kid, Maca ended up talking to Zulema about kids and how she feels about them since she wanted one herself in the future.

This led to Zulema unintentionally opening up to her about Fatima since she said no to Maca to which she asked her why. Maca was shocked and sad after finding out that the woman had a kid of her own who was taken away from her, and also hearing the pain in Zulema’s voice while talking about Fatima and how much she misses the girl. She knew Zulema didn’t want any pity, so she instead interlocked their fingers and told her its ok for them to not have any kids if she didn’t want them. The 2 women also ended up buying a new apartment that was nicer than their last one and less….Zulema.

Zulema convinced Maca to go gun shooting with her since she had a platinum gun that she’s had ever since she left prison. She bought an extra one for Maca and soon it became a thing for them to practice shooting their guns outside in a secluded area just for fun. And also so that Maca would know how to properly use one in case she needed to defend herself with it. They’d even go clubbing or to the bar from time to time, letting themselves go.

After a few more years, Zulema found out that Saray was out of prison and immediately got in contact with her again and also found out that she had a girlfriend now. Saray asked her if her and Maca are married since they live together and have a dog. She responded no resulting in Saray telling her that she should propose to her since she can tell that they’re deeply in love and only want to be with each other. Zulema laughed about it and told her that marriage is for couples that’ll eventually get a divorce and how her and Maca don’t label themselves as one.

Even though they basically are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END also I am aware that this chapter was quite random & so are the jobs that I gave them lmao but hoped you liked this fic anyways 😎


End file.
